Royal Mistress
by Lady Bee
Summary: Seria melhor que ninguém soubesse o que se passava dentro da cabeça dele, enquanto ela era conduzida até o camarote de honra...Enquanto ele tinha de receber a maldita coroa diante de todo reino.


Eu já enfrentei coisas aterrorizantes e senti o beijo frio da morte em meu rosto sem vacilar diante de sua face pálida. Eu já senti o temor correr por minhas veias enquanto estava diante de meus inimigos, fossem eles de carne e osso, ou monstros frios como mármore. Vi, senti e ouvi coisas que fariam o homem mais destemido chorar como uma criança durante a noite, mas nada se comparava com o temor absurdo que eu senti quando caminhei pelo corredor formado por nobres e burocratas. Diante de mim eu via a glória de meus antepassados e sua tragédia representadas nas espadas derretidas pelo fogo dos Dragões.

Um rei jamais deveria se sentir confortável em seu trono e eu duvidava que um dia me sentiria bem usando uma coroa, mas a escolha não era mais minha. Deuses, eu estava tremendo como uma vara de bambu verde. Meu coração acelerado com temor e alegria, formando uma mistura que era difícil de entender ou explicar.

Subi os degraus que levavam ao trono diante dos olhos atentos de meus aliados e do alto Septão. Lord Lannister me encarava com orgulho e uma satisfação mordaz em seu rosto deformado, enquanto ostentava a corrente feita de mãos douradas. No camarote Sansa mantinha seu rosto sereno e digno, cada vez mais parecido com o da mãe. Bran ao lado dela, com o rosto sereno de alguém que sabia o que estava por vir e se sentia satisfeito como futuro. Rickon se remexia, desconfortável dentro de suas roupas, como eu estava desconfortável com toda indumentária da coroação.

Eu me virei para encarar meus súditos e me sentei no Trono de Ferro. Minha boca seca pela ansiedade de encarar o reino diante de mim e sentir o olhar firme de minha tia. Todos os Stark estavam presentes, menos uma. Meus olhos involuntariamente procuravam por ela, por algum sinal de sua presença.

O Alto Septão recitava suas preces, desempenhava os ritos, entoava cânticos que eu não me dei ao trabalho de aprender. E meus olhos ainda buscavam por ela, minhas mãos ainda sentiam os seios pequenos contra suas palmas, meus ouvidos ainda ouviam o som das risadas e dos gemidos. Ela ria dentro da minha cabeça e sua boca parecia beija minha pele inteira, como ela sempre fazia quando vinha até mim.

Um som alto ecoou pela sala, desviando a atenção de todos. As portas de carvalho maciço se abriram, dando passagem a figura esguia, meio descabelada, usando um vestido cinza bordado com madrepérola. Ela olhou diretamente pra mim, os olhos faiscando com desafio e diversão por ter causado uma comoção generalizada. Eu quis rir da audácia dela e de sua autenticidade, enquanto todos cochichavam entre si a respeito da falta de modos dela.

Um dos soldados a guiou até o assento reservado para ela. Podia imaginar o rosto vermelho de Sansa enquanto ela se segurava para não repreender a irmã mais nova em público por sua falta de modos. Bran estava conformado, com toda certeza, e Rickon feliz por ter deixado de ser o centro das preocupações de sua irmã mais velha. Acima de tudo eu podia sentir os olhos de Arya sobre mim e, deuses sejam bons, eu queria aqueles olhos sobre mim todos os dias, enquanto eu a despia avidamente.

A corte inteira comentava e eu já nem me importava mais com as fofocas. Não havia o que ser escondido, eu havia superado o tempo dos segredos e das culpas. Eu não estava mais na Muralha e ela não era minha irmã. Eu usava a coroa e ela havia sido devolvida ao seu lugar de direito como a filha de um Lorde. E se eu a desejava em minha cama e ela me desejava como seu amante, que o mundo se conformasse com isso. E se Bran estivesse incomodado com nossas indiscrições ou com a honra da família, ele sabia onde me encontrar para solucionar o problema.

Ela não se importava mais com sua reputação do que se importava com um vestido novo. Foi ela quem começou o jogo, foi ela quem moveu a primeira peça numa noite congelante e assustadora, em que os lobos uivavam do lado de fora de Castle Black e os homens queimavam os corpos de seus irmãos de armas.

Arya veio até meus aposentos naquela noite como uma sombra. Ela não carregava um lampião ou vela. Seus cabelos soltos e desgrenhados ao menos estavam limpos e ela carregava Agulha pendurada a sua cintura. Ela abriu a porta e se esgueirou para dentro, fechando a passagem e deixando a neve e o vento do lado de fora.

Minha armadura com o dragão de três cabeças cravejado sobre a placa de peito foi posta de lado naquela noite. Por um breve momento eu me permiti deixar de lado a cota de malha e o couro fervido. Meus músculos doíam e eu ainda não havia me dado a chance de pensar a respeito das verdades reveladas recentemente. Nós dois evitávamos o assunto, evitávamos até mesmo falar qualquer coisa, preferindo segurar a mão um do outro em silêncio no meio da noite. Mas não naquela noite.

Eu me virei para encará-la. Arya parecia estranhamente serena e segura naquele momento, envolta em uma maturidade recém descoberta. Eu observei curioso para saber o motivo daquela visita repentina.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – eu sussurrei, sendo interrompido pelo som do vento que uivava do lado de fora – O que posso fazer por você, Arya?

Ela não disse nada. Apenas caminhou até mim com olhos seguros, segurando o manto que a aquecia. Sorri para ela num esforço de demonstrar que eu faria qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse. Qualquer coisa.

Segurei uma das mãos dela, enquanto ela se agarrava ao manto com a outra. Minha cabeça estava na altura de seu ventre e eu olhava para cima, para poder contemplar seu rosto parcialmente encoberto por sombras. Beijei a palma de sua mão para encorajá-la a falar e o que recebi em troca roubou o ar de meus pulmões e me atordoou como um soco na boca do estômago.

O manto escorregou sobre os ombros dela e não havia nada debaixo do tecido além do corpo dela, nu, quente, e suave como uma tarde de primavera. Meus lábios a milímetros do umbigo dela, meu nariz quase tocando sua pele e sentindo seu cheiro. Arya era toda curvas e conforto, apesar de sua figura esguia não sugerir isso a primeira vista. Eu me perguntei o que ela estava fazendo. No minuto seguinte minhas mãos repousavam contra o quadril dela.

Senti os dedos de Arya massageando meu escalpo e minha nuca. Tentei não encarar seus seios exposto e seu sexo, mas cada minuto era uma tortura. Minha boca estava seca e eu queria sentir o gosto dela, sem saber de onde aquele desejo havia surgido.

- O que está fazendo? – minha voz saiu mais rouca do que eu imaginava. Ela tocou meu pescoço e em seguida meus ombros. Ela desfez os nós de minha camisa e eu senti seus dedos sobre meu peito. Meus mamilos rígidos pareciam gritar pelo toque dela e eu queria sentir seu corpo inteiro pressionado contra o meu.

- Ssshhhh...- ela disse colocando o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios e eu me peguei beijando todos os seus dedos de olhos fechados, coma devoção de um fiel perante seus deuses. Arya tocou meu rosto e eu a agarrei pela cintura, beijando sua barriga e descendo minhas mãos para tocar suas coxas e traseiro.

Ela ria ao sentir minha barba roçando contra seu ventre. Meu joelho direito separou os joelhos dela e de uma forma um tanto desastrada eu a forcei a se sentar sobre minha perna. Tomei a boca dela quase que imediatamente, chocando nossos lábios sem qualquer traço de gentileza.

Eu sentia o lobo dentro de mim uivar. Eu sentia o fogo dos dragões queimando em minhas veias. As mãos dela arrancavam minha camisa e suas unhas marcavam minhas costas enquanto eu apertava seus seios e sentia os mamilos enrijecerem diante do meu toque.

Minha mão deslizou sobre o abdômen dela até chegar aonde o calor e a umidade eram intensos. Tocá-la a primeira vez de uma forma tão íntima foi como desvendar um mistério e respirar pela primeira vez. Arya fechou os olhos e soltou um pequeno gemido de prazer, pouco antes de morder o lábio inferior.

Talvez fosse o longo tempo que eu passei sem tomar uma mulher em meus braços, talvez fosse o frio ou a excitação da batalha que ainda me intoxicava. A verdade é que eu a agarrei pela cintura e a prensei entre mim e meu colchão, beijando sua boca, pescoço e colo, deixando marcas avermelhadas por toda parte. Minha boca se fartou nos seios dela, sugando-os como a boca de um recém-nascido suga o seio de sua mãe.

Arya correspondia com fervor a cada toque e a cada beijo, reatalhando meu corpo sem piedade. Minha boca desceu pelo abdômen dela, minha língua contornou seu umbigo, fazendo-a se contorcer debaixo do meu corpo. Separei suas pernas, apoiando-as sobre meus ombros. Meu nariz quase enterrado entre os fios escuros que cobriam seu sexo e minha língua separando as pétalas para provar o néctar do corpo dela.

Ela me agarrou pelos cabelos da nuca. Seus pés se contorceram no momento em que ela sentiu minha língua se tornar atrevida o bastante para invadi-la. Eu a beijei ali, eu a suguei, procurando extrair de seu âmago os gemidos mais agudos e sofridos. Suas coxas se contraiam, seus dedos eram cada vez mais impiedosos com meus cabelos e Arya movia o quadril de encontro a minha boca, como se implorasse por mais.

Minha boca foi inundada pelo gosto único enquanto Arya se rendia a uma série de espasmos musculares e sons desconexos. À medida que as contrações musculares diminuíam eu a sentia relaxar. Seu rosto entregue a uma expressão de pura satisfação enquanto eu ainda tinha meus desejos insatisfeitos e latentes.

Eu me afastei da cama e Arya me lançou um olhar confuso. Desfiz os laços que prendiam minha calça e lancei a peça de roupa longe, junto com minhas roupas de baixo. O olhar dela se tornou um olhar de curiosidade admiração, como se ela medisse cada milímetro do meu corpo exposto, enquanto passava a língua por seus lábios inchados.

Fiquei ainda mais duro diante do desejo estampado nos olhos dela e antes que eu pudesse voltar para ela, tomei a rigidez em minha mão, fazendo movimentos de ir e vir, instigando ainda mais a curiosidade dela. Arya parecia sem fôlego e eu queria ficar do mesmo jeito enquanto estivesse dentro dela.

Caminhei até ela novamente e Arya veio de encontro a mim, pronta para substituir minha mão pela dela. Cheguei a senti a ponta da língua dela lambendo a cabeça e na mesma hora eu a joguei de volta na cama, ocupando minha posição sobre o corpo dela.

- Não vai brincar comigo desse jeito. – eu rosnei contra o pescoço dela – Não vai acabar comigo assim.

- Então toma o que é seu. – ela disse em tom provocativo.

Separei as pernas dela o máximo que pude sem qualquer delicadeza. Arya não parecia se importar, muito pelo contrário. Me posicionei contra sua entrada. Meu tronco estava afastado do dela, meu braço suspendia uma de suas pernas para melhorar o ângulo. Eu queria ver seu rosto quando não houvesse mais volta, quando eu estivesse enterrado dentro dela.

Foi uma estocada rápida e firme, que fez a boca dela se abrir e um gemido doloroso escapar enquanto ela se agarrava as peles que serviam de cobertor e fechava os olhos com força. Senti algo se romper no meio do caminho. Senti ela se contrair imediatamente e dei a ela tempo para se adaptar a sensação de invasão.

Os movimentos vieram, sem que eu me desse conta. Foi Arya quem deu o primeiro passo, movendo o quadril de encontro ao meu a medida que se sentia mais confortável. Eu correspondi prontamente, com estocadas espaçadas, aumentando o ritmo gradualmente a medida que a umidade dela possibilitava. O gemido de dor logo foi substituído por outros nascidos do puro prazer. Arya arranhava minhas costas e me mordia onde quer que sua boca conseguisse chegar, enquanto eu procurava por alívio dentro dela.

Não sei quanto tempo demorou até que ela se rendesse uma segunda vez, mas estou certo de que parecia uma eternidade enquanto eu tentava retardar meu próprio prazer. Depois que eu a senti se contrair ao meu redor tudo o que foi preciso foi mais meia dúzia de estocadas rápidas para que eu lançasse minha semente dentro dela e desabasse de exaustão.

Foi somente quando minha mente sentiu os efeitos do prazer se dissiparem que eu pude raciocinar a respeito do que havia acabado de acontecer e aquele era um caminho sem volta. Arya dormia exausta. Suas pernas separadas, sujas de sangue e fluidos, assim como a roupa de cama. Seus seios subindo e descendo de acordo com sua respiração profunda. Seus cabelos espalhados sobre o travesseiro. O passado parecia morto, o futuro incerto, e o que sobrava para nós era aquela noite inconsequente.

Mandei minha culpa e consciência para os sete infernos naquela noite e me conformei com o fato de que aquilo não havia acontecido por um acaso. Arya foi até mim consciente do que queria e eu retribui cada toque sem pensar duas vezes, guiado por um desejo que eu nunca admiti sentir. Aquela foi a primeira de muitas noites durante a guerra. Foi naquela noite que ela se tornou minha amante.

Ouvi os gritos de "vida longa ao rei" e toda agitação do salão. A coroa sobre minha cabeça pesava de forma desconfortável e o manto negro e vermelho me fazia sentir mais calor do que o necessário. Lancei um olhar furtivo ao camarote onde ela estava junto com os irmãos. Ela sorria e batia palmas, me encarando com a mesma audácia de sempre, diluída em admiração e orgulho. Ela estava feliz. Verdadeiramente feliz pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

Eu queria abraçá-la naquele instante. Queria botar o manto e a coroa sobre ela para que todos soubessem que ela me governava como uma tirana. Deuses, como eu a queria, como eu precisava sentir que Arya estaria ali comigo o tempo todo, mas o protocolo devia ser seguido e muitas famílias poderiam se ofender diante da presença da..."Amante Real".

Passada a cerimônia eu fui conduzido a uma sala menor para retirar a capa, a coroa e me preparar para o baile de coroação. Tyrion me acompanhou, recitando meu itinerário e todo cerimonial apropriado, me lembrado do que eu podia ou não esquecer naquele dia. A porta da sala se abriu. Arya entrou sem qualquer cerimônia, conseguindo a proeza de fazer a Mão do Rei corar.

- Lady Arya, que prazer vê-la tão cedo. Por um momento pensamos que não compareceria à coroação. – Tyrion disse tentando disfarçar o constrangimento – Permita-me dizer que está deslumbrante neste dia tão feliz.

- Obrigado pelos elogios gentis, mi lorde. Eu não perderia a coroação por nada neste mundo, estou certa de que Sua Majestade sabe disso. – ela disse me encarando com aquele olhar de cumplicidade que dizia claramente que ela queria um momento de privacidade para nós.

- Tyrion, estou certo de que posso me lembrar destes detalhes. Se me permite, gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com minha querida prima. – eu disse e Tyrion pareceu mais do que grato por poder se retirar.

Tão logo a porta se fechou Arya correu até mim, me beijando sem qualquer ressalva.

- Deuses, eu achei que aquela coroação não fosse acabar nunca. – ela resmungou contra meus lábios – Eles me mantiveram longe de você por três dias, isso não é justo, Jon!

- Paciência, amor. – eu disse sentando-a sobre a mesa de estudos – Também senti sua falta.

- Paciência é um pecado do qual ninguém nunca vai me acusar. – ela disse insatisfeita – Eu quero você, agora!

Segurei o rosto dela entre minhas mãos e beijei sua boca com carinho, enquanto ela resmungava frustrada, sabendo que eu não poderia satisfazer seus desejos naquele momento, por mais que eu quisesse.

- Eu prometo que serei seu servo mais devoto após esse maldito baile. Até lá, guarde todo este fogo pra mim. – eu sussurrei junto ao ouvido dela – Deuses, fiquei com medo de que me deixasse sozinho hoje.

- E perder as caras de espanto quando eu entrasse no salão? Nunca! – ela disse rindo – Além disso, eu sempre soube que você ficaria lindo com toda essa parafernália, mas eu precisava ver por mim mesma. Como se sente agora que é rei?

- Mais preocupado do que o normal, com medo de fazer bobagem e se eu te dissesse que estava morrendo de medo de tropeçar você não acreditaria. – ela riu em resposta – E você, como se sente agora que é oficialmente a "Amante Real"?

- Me sinto a mulher mais poderosa do mundo. – Arya respondeu beijando meu lábio rapidamente – Sansa vai enfartar qualquer hora. Ela está tentando a todo custo ignorar os comentários da corte e dizer pra si mesma que a irmã é uma jovem pura, casta e virginal por quem o rei tem grande consideração.

- Quanto a grande consideração ela está certa. – eu disse rindo – Tenho algo pra você.

Arya me encarou curiosa e permitiu que eu me afastasse. Caminhei até o outro lado da escrivaninha e a abri, tirando de lá um colar de pérolas com um pingente de rubi em forma de losango, de onde três perolas pendiam em forma de gota. Coloquei o colar ao redor do pescoço de Arya, sem saber qual seria sua reação.

Ela levou a mão a joia como se não acreditasse. Voltei a ficar de frente para ela e Arya parecia espantada com minha atitude.

- Não acha um pouco de mais? – ela perguntou insegura.

- Acho que fica lindo em você, mas se não gostou posso pensar em outra coisa. – eu disse.

- É claro que eu gostei. Jon, isso é...É lindo. – ela disse sincera – Obrigada.

- Não há de que. – eu respondi – É pra marcar este dia especial e eu quero que todos vejam que eu a tenho em grande consideração. – Arya sorriu descaradamente. Beijei seu rosto e permiti que minha boca ficasse junto à orelha dela – Essa noite, quando o baile acabar você vai ser escoltada até meus aposentos e quando eu chegar, quero que esteja usando somente isso enquanto me espera na cama.

- Às vezes você me surpreende com seus apetites, sabia? – ela disse rindo e eu beijei seu pescoço.

- Bom saber disso. – sussurrei contra a pele do pescoço dela enquanto minhas mãos descansavam sobre seu quadril – Falou com o mestre dos canis?

- Não, por que? – ela respondeu enquanto me abraçava.

- Fantasma e Nymeria andaram se comportando muito mal e...- Arya se afastou para me encarar com olhos desconfiados – Há uma ninhada a caminho. Logo vamos ter uma matilha de direwolfs por aqui.

- Deuses sejam bons. Melhor Bran e Sansa começarem a ter filhos para herdarem os filhotes. – Arya disse rindo.

- Ou talvez nós possamos fazer isso. – eu disse tentando não soar esperançoso, mas a ideia já estava na minha cabeça há alguns dias.

- Acho que agora você está começando a soar como uma pessoa ambiciosa. – ela disse rindo – Eu tenho que ir agora, já que você não vai satisfazer meus desejos mais urgentes.

Arya me deixou mais uma vez com meus pensamentos. Deuses, eu nunca conseguiria entender como foi que fiquei desesperadamente apaixonado por ela. Na verdade, eu nem sei quando passei a vê-la como uma mulher atraente ao invés de enxergar a menina que um dia eu chamei de irmã.

O baile encheu os corredores com música e risadas. Apesar do país ainda estar em condições precárias e da quantidade de trabalho a ser feito para que os estragos da guerra fossem concertados, todos pareciam ignorar o mundo que existia do lado de fora. Sansa estava sentada placidamente ao lado do marido e Bran conversava com Jojen Reed enquanto bebia vinho dorniano. Rickon andou provando vinho de vários copos, sem que os irmãos notassem e acabou dormindo em cima da mesa.

Do alto de meu assento eu podia observar Arya perambulando pela festa, bebericando vinho e provando comida com a ponta de seus dedos. O colar em seu pescoço capturava a luz do ambiente e realçava a beleza dela. Podia notar os olhares provocativos dela em minha direção. Podia ver a forma como ela se esquivava dos convidados inconvenientes que tentavam abordá-la com ousadia.

Queria saber quando ela deixou de usar lâminas e lutar em batalhas para descobrir o maravilhoso dom de manipular todos os homens ao seu redor. Eu queria saber como eu me deixei levar naquela noite e porque me deitei com ela sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes. A visão do corpo nu fez meus sentidos despertarem e minha mente se atentar para algo que já existia dentro de mim há muito tempo.

Desde que fui declarado herdeiro de Rhaegar, desde o fim da guerra, meus pudores foram diluídos, como se o passado pouco ou nada importasse. Antes era Arya quem me procurava, demandando atenção, carinho e paixão de mim, como uma tirana. Depois de me deitar com ela a primeira vez, me senti dividido entre o afastamento e a súplica desesperada por cada toque dela. Arya não parecia se importar com nada além do que aquilo que se passava entre nós dentro do quarto.

Uma vez nomeado herdeiro legítimo após a morte de meu meio irmão e com residência na Fortaleza Vermelha, eu me permitir usufruir de minha posição. Eu pedia para que ela viesse até mim, ou a procurava em seus aposentos, desesperado por tudo que Arya tinha a oferecer. Quando o sol nascia ela se ocupava de representar o irmão no Pequeno Conselho, ou cavalgava pelo terreno e praticava suas habilidades com espada. Sempre que possível eu a acompanhava.

Bran tocou meu ombro em dado momento. Ele tinha um semblante neutro e sereno, o que queria dizer que eu estava sendo muito óbvio ao encarar Arya durante toda festa.

- Eu nunca soube que Arya tinha uma joia tão cara. – ele comentou sem dar grande importância.

- É uma bela joia e fica muito bem em sua irmã. – eu respondi bebendo um gole de vinho.

- Vossa Majestade sempre foi generoso em seus presentes para minha irmã. – Bran completou – Eu me pergunto até quando vai continuar agindo desta maneira.

- O que quer dizer? – eu perguntei, fazendo de conta que não entendia onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa.

- Meu pai iria querer que Arya encontrasse um bom homem, de família nobre e boa posição. Alguém que garantisse a ela um lar seguro e uma posição respeitável. – Bran disse sereno – Ele ficaria mortificado se ouvisse do que chamam a filha dele na corte. Sua mãe teria passado por isso também, Jon. Acredite, esta não é uma situação confortável para uma mulher.

- Eu lhe garanto que Arya terá tudo o que desejar de mim, Bran. – eu respondi – Ofereça a proposta de uma forma convincente para a apreciação do Pequeno Conselho e eu direi sim, se ela me quiser. Mas se acha que vou abrir mão dela agora, está muito enganado. Ela pode não ter a coroa sobre a cabeça, ou se sentar ao meu lado na sala do trono, mas isso não muda o fato de que ela é a minha rainha. Ela é a única mulher que me interessa neste salão.

- Amante Real...Tem noção do tanto que isso parece humilhante? – Bran questionou.

- Sim, eu tenho. Também não me agrada a situação, mas até agora o Pequeno Conselho gosta de manter a ilusão de que eu eventualmente possa escolher uma noiva mais vantajosa.

- E esta possibilidade existe? – Bran perguntou de forma incisiva.

- Sabe muito bem que não, mas cada uma das famílias aqui está tentando me oferecer uma candidata, enquanto não dou minha posição final, as peças do jogo começam a se alinhar. – respondi.

Eventualmente Bran se deu por satisfeito e voltou para junto dos irmãos. A bebida falava mais alto no sangue dos convidados e Arya passou a ter mais trabalho com os lordes inconvenientes que a cercavam.

Um olhar, foi tudo o que bastou para que ela entendesse que deveria deixar a festa. Arya avisou aos irmãos primeiro, para depois se dirigir a mim, me desejando uma boa noite e pedindo permissão para se retirar. Tentei disfarçar o sorriso que se formava no canto de minha boca enquanto concedia a autorização a ela. Minha boca salivava em antecipação, só de imaginá-la nua em meus braços.

Todos abriram espaço para dar passagem a ela, como se Arya fosse rainha, ou mesmo uma divindade. Alguns torciam o nariz e praguejavam ao pronunciar seu nome. Alguns ousavam chamá-la de "a cadela no cio". A raiva aflorava em mim ao ouvir aqueles comentários indecorosos. Me pegava imaginando as caras que cada um deles faria quando eu conseguisse torná-la minha esposa.

Aquele era um assunto ao qual Arya não era particularmente receptiva. Todas as vezes que falei em casamento, desde nossa chegada a King's Landing, ela desconversava ou dizia que tudo estava bem daquele jeito. De fato, eu não tinha do que reclamar, mas um rei precisava de herdeiros legítimos e de uma rainha respeitável. Uma amante era algo tolerável, mas alguns dos nobres mais conservadores torciam o nariz para a ideia, assim como as damas de alto nascimento.

Um dia eu a teria de forma definitiva, disso eu estava convencido. Era tudo uma questão de paciência. Ela sempre vinha até mim por sua livre e espontânea vontade, naquele assunto nada seria diferente e enquanto Arya não se decidia, ao menos eu podia usufruir dos direitos de um esposo, eu podia fazer de conta de tinha de fato algum poder sobre ela quando o que acontecia era justamente o contrário.

A noite já ia alta, quando me retirei do salão. Os corredores estavam vazios e apenas um membro da guarda real me acompanhava até meus aposentos. Eu não gostava da ideia de ser protegido por Loras Tyrell, principalmente dada sua antiga aliança com os Lannister, mas eu tinha de admitir que ele era o cavaleiro mais talentoso ao meu serviço.

- Eu já lhe agradeci formalmente por seus serviços, Ser Loras? – eu perguntei de forma despretensiosa, pegando o cavaleiro de surpresa.

- Servi-lo é minha maior honra e orgulho, Vossa Graça. – ele respondeu e nós dois sabíamos que era uma mentira.

- Eu insisto. Obrigado por aceitar a posição. – eu disse – Estive considerando se acaso concordaria em proteger outra pessoa.

- O que quer dizer? – ele contestou alarmado.

- Há alguém que gostaria que protegesse como se estivesse protegendo seu rei. Considere isso uma missão de suma importância, ou mesmo uma honra. Eu não pediria a ninguém mais, tão pouco confiaria a segurança da dama em questão a alguém menos capaz. – eu disse.

- Vossa Graça se refere à Lady Arya Stark, não é? – ele perguntou.

- Precisamente. – respondi sereno enquanto nos aproximávamos dos aposentos reais.

- Eu não entendo. Sei que Vossa Graça tem por Lady Stark um carinho especial, mas não consigo entender o que a torna merecedora. Perdão, Vossa Graça, se estou sendo impertinente, mas todo reino concorda que Lady Stark está longe de ser uma beldade, ou mesmo um exemplo de graça. – Loras falou com muito mais coragem e ousadia do que qualquer pessoa e apesar da impertinência, eu não me incomodei ao oferecer minha resposta.

- Imagino que sua irmã seja o tipo de dama que deveria chamar minha atenção, mas deixe-me esclarecer o que torna Lady Stark tão especial. – eu disse – Eu fui criado como um bastardo e como tal eu devia ser invisível e me contentar com qualquer ninharia que me fosse dada porque eu não tinha o direito de ter esperanças e ambições. Arya nunca enxergou isso em mim. Apesar de ser uma filha legítima, ela não se encaixava em sua família mais do que eu e essa foi apenas a primeira de uma série de afinidades. Quando nos reencontramos, ela já era uma mulher feita detentora de habilidades perigosas e tinha suas próprias vontades. Se ela tivesse nascido homem, teria sido o terror de seus inimigos e tomaria o país com uma mão nas costas.

- Mas como uma mulher, ela precisa que alguém tome o país por ela. Me perdoe mais uma vez, mas esta mulher o está manipulando para seus próprios interesses. – de fato, Loras estava se excedendo.

- E não é isso o que toda Lady deve aprender a fazer para assegurar sua posição? Elas manipulam seus pais, depois seus maridos e filhos para ter proteção, riqueza, conforto ou poder. A diferença, Ser Loras, é que nós começamos esta história antes de tais coisas existirem em nossas vidas, em épocas mais simples e inocentes. Nós temos algo que poucos casamentos têm. Confiamos um no outro e a lealdade aprendida entre os Stark é algo muito mais forte do que pode imaginar. Arya é autêntica, corajosa, talentosa e sincera, e a verdade é que todas estas características a tornam a melhor parte do meu dia.

- Então estou convencido. Eu a protegerei como minha vida se necessário. – Ser Loras disse no momento em que paramos diante da porta de meus aposentos – Tenha uma boa noite, Vossa Graça.

- Uma boa noite ao senhor também. – eu disse pouco antes de entrar no quarto.

As cortinas estavam fechadas e velas iluminavam o ambiente de forma precária. Não havia ninguém lá dentro além dela. Arya estava no centro da cama, cabelos soltos caindo sobre os ombros e costas, cobrindo parcialmente seus seios. Ainda me lembrava da minha própria contrariedade quando a vi de cabelo curto e da falta que senti de passar meus dedos pelas mechas longas dela. Felizmente o cabelo cresceu, dando a ela uma aparência mais feminina e sedutora.

Parei para admirá-la um pouco, enquanto Arya me observava com um toque de malícia e divertimento perverso em seus olhos. Meus súditos tinham razão em temê-la e dizer que eu estava sendo manipulado. Qualquer homem se deixaria levar por ela sem qualquer resistência. Os mamilos estavam rígidos e entre seus seios o colar de rubis repousava graciosamente.

A nudez dela tinha algo de fascinante e eu me sentia tentado a observá-la por mais tempo, mesmo que a esta altura minha excitação já fosse mais do que evidente. Ela juntou o cabelo com suas mãos, colocando de lado e revelando mais do próprio corpo. Deuses, eu já nem me importava mais com aquilo que diziam a meu respeito. Minha tão preciosa honra havia sido enterrada na neve durante a guerra, na noite em que a aceitei em minha cama sem qualquer resistência ou consideração por sua família.

- Vossa Graça gosta do que vê? – ela perguntou maliciosa.

- Muito. – eu respondi sentindo a boca seca – O que achou da festa?

- Tediosa. Sabe que não gosto tanto de bailes e banquetes quanto Sansa. Eu preferia uma noite tranquila ao lado do rei. – ela respondeu sorrindo genuinamente – Por falar em minha irmã, ela me viu sendo escoltada pra cá em minhas roupas de dormir. Não satisfeita em se aproximar, ela tentou impedir que os guardas me trouxessem e ficou chocada ao perceber que havia sido uma ordem expressa sua. Isso põe um fim a doce ilusão dela de achar que o que a corte inteira comenta não passa de um boato maldoso.

- Duvido que Sansa não tenha dito nada para tentar impedi-la. – eu disse desconfiado.

- É claro que ela disse, mas isso não vem ao caso. Minha irmã é excessivamente puritana para alguém que passou boa parte da vida junto de Mindinho. – Arya disse de forma evasiva.

- Não posso dizer que a conversa que tive com Bran tenha sido melhor. – eu acrescentei.

- Deixe que falem. Deixem que digam o quanto meu comportamento é escandaloso. Na verdade o que todos estes lordes querem é que você escolha uma de suas filhas, uma dama de bom nascimento, reputação e cheia de modos. Eu tenho um bom nascimento e este é meu único atributo de valor aos olhos da corte, mas no fim do dia sou eu quem ocupa a sua cama e eu nunca o vi reclamar da minha falta de modos. – Arya tinha o mundo nas mãos e sabia disso. Pior, ela estava no meio de uma vingança particular contra seu próprio destino. Ela odiava a ideia de ter de ser uma boa lady e conseguir um bom casamento para obter vantagem política. E foi como a pior dama que já existiu na face da terra que ela me conquistou e agora os nobres a temiam porque ela era uma mulher que obteve poder por seus próprios meios e ocupava a posição mais alta que se podia almejar. Cheguei a me perguntar se ela não estava acima de mim, mesmo que fosse eu o rei. Diante dela eu me sentia indefeso e entregue a seus caprichos.

- Sua presença e modos são muito apreciados. – eu disse me livrando de minhas roupas enquanto a encarava.

Cada uma das peças foi jogada ao chão até que minha nudez fosse compatível com a dela. Arya engatinhou até a beirada da cama para ficar mais próxima de mim. Ela se ajoelhou, ficando na altura do meu queixo. Ergueu os olhos cinzentos para encarar os meus. Nossos traços tão similares chegavam a ser lembranças perturbadoras de um passado que deveria ter me impedido de ceder aos encantos dela. Para os sete infernos com a culpa e a vergonha. Eu não tinha forças para resistir a ela, mais do que tinha forças para negar que aquilo sempre existiu dentro de mim, mesmo que por muito tempo eu tivesse negado aquele desejo.

Eu a agarrei pelos cabelos da nuca e a beijei sem qualquer delicadeza ou ressalva. Arya fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo momento, como ela raramente fazia. Sempre que estávamos juntos, ela gostava de determinar o ritmo de nossos encontros, uma mudança ocasional não era indesejada de forma alguma.

Ela me tomou em suas mãos, fazendo movimentos precisos, deslizando seus dedos por toda extensão da rigidez e me fazendo perder a linha de raciocínio. Minhas mãos agarraram o traseiro dela com força, apertando e deixando marcas avermelhadas por suas coxas. Ela deixou de me tocar, preferindo enfiar seus dedos no meu cabelo e me causar arrepios ao massagear meu escalpo.

Beijei o pescoço dela e me embriaguei com seu cheiro. Na primeira noite ela cheirava a couro fervido, cavalos e sangue, agora seu aroma era de flores e sândalo, sua pele era macia e suas curvas mais arredondas.

Num movimento rápido eu a joguei de costas sobre a cama e avancei sobre seu corpo como um predador feroz. Ela riu, ou soltou um som de surpresa, não sei ao certo. O que sei é que eu estava sugando seus seios enquanto separava suas pernas. Arya arranhava minhas costas quando eu fazia algo que a deixava particularmente satisfeita.

Eu a toquei entre suas pernas, sentindo a umidade com a ponta de meus dedos, enquanto Arya ronronava. Meus dedos mergulharam dentro dela, fazendo movimentos sinuosos. Em resposta ela se remexia debaixo de mim, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior, gemendo meu nome à medida que se aproximava do auge.

Vê-la se render e contemplar o prazer estampado em seu rosto era uma das minhas coisas favoritas. Fazia bem à minha vaidade pensar que aquela expressão de entrega e satisfação estava ali por minha causa e quando ela gemia meu nome, algo dentro de mim despertava, como se aquela fosse a confirmação derradeira de que ela era minha e de ninguém mais.

Aos poucos o corpo dela relaxava e Arya se recuperava dos efeitos do orgasmo. Eu beijava seu rosto sem pressa enquanto procurava por sua boca. A forma como ela se rendia e se tornava deliciosamente carinhosa depois do prazer era algo que me fascinava. Ternura era o tipo de sentimento que nós dois raramente demonstrávamos e não eram poucos aqueles que nos acusavam de frieza, indiferença e crueldade. Não, para nós esses pequenos momentos leves sempre surgiam com dificuldade e exigiam esforço, talvez fosse isso o que os tornava tão especiais.

- Vire de costas pra mim. – eu disse em tom de comando, minha voz mais rouca do que eu podia imaginar. Senti quando ela estremeceu diante da minha voz.

Arya obedeceu com alguma dificuldade, graças as suas pernas que ainda não era confiáveis. Ela apoiou o rosto contra uma pilha de travesseiros, deixando seu traseiro totalmente exposto. Minhas mãos deslizaram pela superfície arredondada, apertando-a e por vezes estapeando até que a carne estivesse tentadoramente rosada. A umidade entre as pernas dela era mais do que evidente e mais uma vez eu a senti na palma de minha mão. Eu a estapeei ali também, arrancando gritos curtos dela e fazendo Arya morder um travesseiro.

Eu a agarrei pelos cabelos da nuca enquanto deslizava lentamente para dentro dela. O calor e a umidade eram alucinantes. Precisei de alguns segundos para recuperar o controle e começar a me mover, ainda segurando-a pelos cabelos. Arya abafava seus gemidos contra o travesseiro à medida que o ritmo se tornava mais forte.

Os joelhos dela tinham dificuldade em mantê-la em posição e eu precisei usar um dos braços para segurá-la pela cintura, enquanto buscava meu próprio alívio. O colar batendo contra o peito dela era o único som que destoava dos gemidos e do som de carne colidindo contra carne. Senti o corpo dela se contraindo ao meu redor de forma violenta e Arya deixou escapar um gemido alto e prolongado.

Eu estava próximo do fim, tão próximo que o mundo ao meu redor se resumia a um emaranhado de cores disformes e sons irreconhecíveis. As contrações dela não paravam e a esta altura Arya já se agarrava a cabeceira da cama com tanta força que a palma de sua mão estava esbranquiçada. Foi numa contração particularmente forte que me senti tragado por ela e despejei minha semente dentro dela.

Eu me afastei apenas o bastante para que ela relaxasse e caísse sobre a pilha de travesseiros. Arya estava exausta e com razão. Eu também não estava muito diferente. Ela estava deitada de bruços, seu rosto me encarava com uma expressão de satisfação e alívio, enquanto eu estava deitado de barriga pra cima e absurdamente esgotado.

- Eu concordo com você. Podíamos ter dispensado toda essa baboseira de baile e comemorar aqui, só nós dois. – eu disse e ela riu.

- Como se sente, agora que é rei de verdade? – ela perguntou.

- Apavorado a maior parte do tempo. Espero não ser o pior rei da história. – eu respondi enquanto ela desenhava padrões invisíveis sobre meu peito.

- Dificilmente você superaria Robert Baratheon. – ela disse languida – Você será um grande rei.

- Espero que esteja certa. – eu respondi – A propósito, você terá uma escolta própria, daqui pra frente. Ser Loras graciosamente aceitou protegê-la mesmo que lhe custe a vida;

- E nós dois sabemos que você escolheu Ser Loras por que eu poderia muito bem andar nua na frente dele e ainda permanecer intacta. – ela disse em meio a uma risada. Eu não podia descordar daquilo. Ela conteve o riso e ficou séria mais uma vez. - Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer, mas me prometa que não vai fazer disso uma tormenta. – ela pediu.

- Assim você me assusta. – eu disse arqueando uma sobrancelha – O que houve?

- Meu sangue está atrasado. Isso poderia não significar nada, eu estava me sentindo muito bem, apenas um pouco sonolenta. – ela disse medindo as palavras – Estava certa de que não era nada de mais, mesmo assim procurei um maester. Ele disse que não há duvidas. Estou esperando um filho.

Eu me virei para encará-la imediatamente. Meus olhos caíram sobre o ventre dela e ele parecia plano como sempre foi. Tentei encaixar todas as informações e digerir aquilo que ela estava me dizendo. Uma parte de mim estava incrédula, enquanto a outra estava eufórica com a ideia.

- Desde quando sabe isso? – foi tudo o que eu consegui pensar.

- Dois dias. Você estava ocupado com a coroação e eu não quis preocupá-lo sem necessidade. – ela disse prática.

- Devia ter me contado! – eu disse imediatamente.

- Você está bravo comigo? – ela perguntou insegura e eu ri sem perceber.

- Bravo? Com você? – eu disse – Por que eu estaria?! Arya...Eu estou em choque, talvez, mas definitivamente não estou bravo. Eu diria que a minha vontade é sair correndo por aquela porta e acordar o castelo inteiro e contar a novidade! – ela riu baixo – Mas se tivesse me contado antes nós teríamos nos casado no Bosque Sagrado ainda hoje, antes da coroação.

- E você sempre tem que falar em casamento. Jon, nós estamos bem assim. – ela disse teimosa.

- Nós estávamos bem assim. – eu disse deixando escapar minha indignação por ela se quer pensar em recusar – Eu não terei um bastardo. Eu não vou aceitar isso, mesmo que você repita mil vezes que não quer um casamento. – eu levei a mão ao rosto dela e acariciei sua face – Essa criança vai ser meu herdeiro, Arya. Vai ter meu nome, vai ter um lar onde será amada. Não me faça parecer um tirano, por favor. Foi você quem veio até mim, eu nunca a forcei a nada, mas não me negue isso.

- Não é como se eu pudesse. Você é rei agora e Bran não me acolheria de volta mesmo que eu implorasse. Sansa seria ainda menos misericordiosa. É mais provável que ela me devolvesse pra você na mesma hora já vestida de noiva. – Arya resmungou – Eu só não queria que isso se tornasse uma obrigação. Eu vim até você porque eu quis, eu estou aqui até hoje porque eu quero, mas e se um dia eu não me sentir mais assim, Jon? Você continuará sendo rei, eu continuarei sendo sua esposa e meus filhos serão seus também, mesmo que nós dois passemos a nos odiar.

- Não posso fazer promessas dizendo que isso não vai acontecer, mas sinceramente, depois de todos estes anos procurando um pelo outro e desejando um reencontro, acha mesmo que vamos nos odiar um dia? – eu perguntei e ela permaneceu calada – Seus pais não se conheciam quando casaram, mas construíram um bom casamento e foram felizes. Nós estamos construindo isso há anos, querida.

- Então está bem. Amanhã vou colocar um vestido pelo bem das tradições e você vai me arrastar até o Bosque Sagrado. Ninguém precisa saber. – ela ronronou enquanto se enroscava em mim.

- Na verdade, Tyrion terá de estar presente, e Bran também. Duvido que mesmo sendo rei eu consiga manter Sansa longe, então vamos nos conformar que pelo menos nossas famílias terão de comparecer. E o ritual terá de ser feito diante do Alto Spetão também. Questão de formalidade. – ela resmungou enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

- Por favor, faça com que Sansa não me obrigue a usar um daqueles vestidos que ela encomendou pra mim! Eu posso acabar morrendo sufocada, ou prejudicando o bebê dentro daquilo. – eu ri, pouco antes de buscar a boca dela mais uma vez.

- Farei um Decreto se for preciso. – eu disse pouco antes de beijá-la de leve – E pensando pelo lado positivo, agora nós já sabemos quem vai herdar um dos filhotes da ninhada. Vamos considerar isso um bom presságio.

_**Nota da autora: Isso foi uma coisinha que saiu da minha cabeça com muito esforço. Basicamente o que aconteceu foi o grande questionamento a respeito do que se passa na mente de um rei durante sua coroação. Queria brincar um pouquinho com a ideia de uma Amante Real, levemente inspirada em Henry VIII e suas amantes durante a Era Tudor e também com Madame Du Barry. Espero que gostem. Dedico esta especialmente à Valkat, que sempre é tão minuciosa em suas reviews e se esforça pra ler minhas fic's mesmo tendo de recorrer ao Google Translator.**_

_**Bju**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
